


Learning To Play Again

by Phantasmagorical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm bad at this please forgive me, M/M, Oneshot, Piano, Pretty much it, Songs, Violins, kissing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagorical/pseuds/Phantasmagorical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sat alone at his piano, eyes closed, remembering what it was like when he was younger and would play long, complicated, and beautiful sonatas to himself and his Dad. He really missed playing, but he doubted that he could even remember how. The only one of them who had even kept up their instrument during the game had been Dave and even that only because you never saw Dave without his turntables.  Ever.</p><p>At least he thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Play Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people reading this!  
> This is my first fic ever. Well, first posted one. I hope you like it? I plan on making more, mainly Johnkat, in the future, so any criticism is welcome. :)  
> If I spelled 'piano' or something like that wrong I think I will hide under the table screaming.  
> Also it's a oneshot. With songs in it.  
> Karkat is singing: Radioactive by Marina and the Diamonds  
> John is singing: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

John sat alone at his piano, eyes closed, remembering what it was like when he was younger and would play long, complicated, and beautiful sonatas to himself and his Dad. He really missed playing, but he doubted that he could even remember how. The only one of them who had even kept up their instrument during the game had been Dave and even that only because you never saw Dave without his turntables.  Ever.

At least he thought so, until he heard the graceful rise of a violin coming from the next room.

          John snapped his eyes open almost instantaneously; he didn’t know that song… Then again, since when did he know any violin songs? For some reason, though, it sounded familiar…

          ‘ _Karkat?_ ’

          He remembered now. He had been aimlessly pacing the halls on the meteor when he had stopped by Karkat’s door. He had listened to the weird techno-like music, and if he remembered correctly there was also a girl singer. Maybe it was Karkat’s favorite song? Did Karkat even have a favorite song?  Who knew?

          John went as quietly as possible closer to the wall. He hadn’t ever heard Karkat play… He didn’t even know Karkat had an instrument!

          ‘ _Enough thinking, only violin now._ ’

          Apparently not only violin. The closer he listened, the more he heard Karkat whispering lyrics quietly, barely loud enough to be heard over the strong music.

          “ _When you’re around me I’m radioactive. My blood is burning, radioactive._

_I’m turning radioactive._

_My, heart, is nuclear. Love, is, all that I fear._

_I want you to die for, for you to die for my love. In the night your heart is full, but by the morning empty._

_When you’re around me I’m radioactive. My blood is burning, radioactive._

_I’m turning radioactive~.’’_

          His voice was getting stronger, louder. John’s throat tightened, like it wanted him to join in, like this was supposed to be a duet, but his mind was too foggy and focused only on that _voice_.

          “ _My, heart, is nuclear. Love, is, all that I fear. Ready to be let down. And now I’m heading for a meltdown._

_I feel like neon gold. I take one look at you and I grow cold~!_

_When you’re around me I’m radioactive. My blood is burning, radioactive._

_I’m turning radioactive. My blood is radioactive~!_

_My, heart, is nuclear. Love, is, all that I fear._ ”

          At the end, the last high note and voice seemed to echo through John’s head, like a wake-up call early in the morning. He felt drowsy, weary, like he had been the one singing, not just leaning his ear against the wall. His heart ached. Karkat just sounded _so_ …  So damn… He didn’t know. His mind kept throwing things at him, like: _perfect, beautiful, like he meant it, weary, sad, tired, angry, so **Karkat**_.

          John literally leapt at his piano bench. He scrambled into a sitting position, and wracked his brain for any song that he knew he could play, and maybe sing. He just needed to respond to that… Yes, perfect!

          It started off slow, but still took both of his hands. He poured as much emotion into pressing the keys as he had heard Karkat put into dragging the bow across the strings. He hoped that he didn’t mess up any of the notes.

          “ _I’m waking up, to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

_I’m breathing in, the chemicals._

_I’m breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it, the apocalypse._

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_I’m, radioactive, radioactive._

_I raise my flag, don my clothes, it’s a revolution I suppose._

_We’re painted red, to fit right in._

_I’m breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it, the apocalypse._ ”

          John hears his door creak open. He doesn’t turn around or stop playing.

          “ _All systems go, the sun hasn’t died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside…_

_I’m waking up._

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_I’m, radioactive.”_

He slowly lifts his long pale fingers from the keys, letting the last note hang in the air. He was almost panting for air, whoa, he hadn’t noticed he was that out of breath.

          “John.”

          “Karkat.”

          Okay, so when did Karkat turn him around, when did he get across the room, holy shit, this is not helping the breathing situation. ‘ _Oh my fucking god why is he looking at you like that and why do you not care?!’_

          “I didn’t know you could sing.” Oh hey look, he’s carrying a violin. He’s also got a hand on your shoulder. ‘ _Karkat Vantas is voluntarily touching you!’_ What were we talking about again? Oh, yeah, right.

          “I didn’t know you could.” Nice answer, John. Get your heart under control, John. John, what are you doing, stop, what the _fuck_ -

          “What are you doing?”

          “Nothing.” Smooth white lie. Now just hook your arm like that, bring up your other hand to rest there and…

          ‘’John, seriously why are you touching my _face_ -“

          Your name is John Egbert, and you currently don’t care if you’re not a homosexual. You don’t care about much; because you are busy kissing Karkat Vantas like you’ll die without him. 

          Statistics show, if you don’t keep doing this, you probably will.

          You’re also pretty sure the fact that he shivered and squeaked, then started purring like a kitten is a good thing.

**_Hell._ **

**_Fucking._ **

**_Yes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> SO!  
> I hope you liked it! (Really really hope)  
> As I said before, I plan on making a lot more Johnkat. I also plan on throwing in some OC stories? There's one I'm starting on that's a replay of Sburb with me and my pals' OC characters. I should have Chapter 1 up before long. I hope?  
> If it isn't up before Nov. 28 please nag me about it.  
> (EXTENDING THAT DATE TO CHRISTMAS BECAUSE WRITER'S BLOCK IS EATING MY BRAINS)


End file.
